This invention relates generally to the field of shotgun shell reloaders or shotshell reloaders such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,465. Known shotgun shell reloaders have included work stations at which each shell has a different task performed upon it in the process of reloading that shell and making it useable again. It is desirous to automatically feed or move these shells from one station to another station in a smooth, even and controlled manner so that the shells are not knocked off the worktable or thrown about on the worktable. The inventor knows of no prior art structure which moves shells on the worktable of a shotshell reloader in a smooth, even manner having the structure of his shotshell advancing mechanism.